The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, data may be accessed from a particular object type utilizing an expression language, such as a formula. The formula may allow access to data from a particular object type for various purposes, including data retrieval, data modification, data deletion, etc.
There is often a desire to access data from related object types other than the object type being currently accessed using the formula. To date, access has been restricted only to the current object type. Unfortunately, such limitations severely inhibit the ability of a user to access additional contents of the database using the formula.